Nothing Is Free
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: The pain numbs him- making him forget; but freedom is not without a price. Seto turns to cutting in order to keep himself sane, but what happens when the knife cuts too deep? The story of the aftermath: how will they react? -Warning: Character Death?-
1. Kaiba Seto: And So The Tragedy Commences

**A/N:** Nothing is Free is story that I came up with after I watched the Noah Arc (Ha ha accidental joke...). That arc got me thinking,' I wonder how Seto deals with the pain?' So obviously my twisted mind came up with him cutting himself. I didn't know what I should rate this, so if I'm pushing M let me know... I don't know wether I'll continue this or not, it depends on wether you think he dies or not. So if you wish to see this continued, please tell me. Hope you enjoy! (Yes, go on and enjoy Seto's pain you evil people! XD)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I wish I owned Yami though...

* * *

He watches with twisted satisfaction at the cut; the pain numbs him- making him forget, but not without a price. Forget those memories, no longer is that voice taunting him, no longer is his 'past existence' haunting him; filling his head with lies. The lies, the secrets, the twists in his life, and the forbidden ecstasy of friendship that stood right in front of him; yet so far away… Friendship, that's what its all about. Not for him- only his brother. He would do anything for him, and he did.

Taken under the beast's wing, losing what innocence he still possessed. That man drove him to the edge, till he was so fucking crazy he couldn't even think. Even now his voice still haunts him, telling him everything that he does wrong, criticizing him, cutting him down with his words. Pain; that was the only thing that would block out his voice.

The cool numbing sensation of the blade against his wrist wakes him from his stupor. The intoxicating smell of iron stings his eyes as the blood runs down his wrist. It teases him, telling him to cut deeper, just a little more, a little more. It was an addiction, one that could very well kill him. But no- he was smarter than that, just a taste, a small taste of freedom, too much and his life would be over. Then he would be gone, and who would take care of his brother? That was the reason he survived, that was the thing that kept him from just ending it all.

He felt high; the rushing sensation of pain blocks out the memories, the cold nights, the fears, the hate; the pure loneliness that was his being. He cut to deep. The blood run down his arm and a wave of nausea crashed over him. But there was nothing he could do; it was too late. He watches with lidded eyes at his wrist, the red tainted blood streak across his arm, staining his blue shirt scarlet.

He says no last words, for there is no need for any- there was no one to hear him. And with that thought, he slumps against the wall.

He lets out a sigh, and the world goes black.

* * *

I love depressed Seto; he is so much fun to write. Reviews are love- should I continue this? If you want me to continue it then please give me ideas, I wrote this as a oneshot, I have no plans for it's future.


	2. Kaiba Mokuba: Nothing Left For Me

**A/N:** Whoo Hoo! As of now Nothing Is Free is a chapter story, not a oneshot! Yay! All you reading this better thank Seto K4iba1 and GenesisAngel3627 becuase they are the reason I wrote this. So this is dedicated to you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Well anyways, I hope you enjoy an extremely depressed Mokuba. Thanks for reading!

* * *

He looks so peaceful, an emotion never displayed on as face such as his. I remember when I told them what had happened; their reactions were haunting. Shock, sympathy, and the occasional worried glance, but as for deep sadness there is only me. I had known for a while, how could I not? I never tried to stop him, thinking back on it now I should have. But, after all he had gone through I think it only would have made it worse. Katsuya's expression is still in my mind, playing like a broken record, over and over again. Astonishment was not a normal look for him, he stuttered as he spoke, confused as to why someone like my brother would do such a thing. Naivety is such a sad thing. For my brother the pain never ended, I guess the only way to block it all out was physical pain, cancelling out his emotional pain. I still don't understand however why he would leave me, all alone. For one so young I am very mature, pain is something I have grown accustomed to, but this pain is that of the sharpest blade to exist. I feel unwanted. Did Seto not care about me, he tried to… was I not enough to hold him down to earth? I can't think straight anymore. After all we had through together, our parents' deaths, the foster homes, the orphanage, and Gozaburo; but the thing is that we didn't survive Gozaburo together, Seto was alone in that battle- is that when we grew apart? Still, he never forgot about me, my birthday, when I was feeling sad, everything. But know I have nothing told hold onto; hope is such a fragile thing. Did he even love me anymore? Did he care? I don't even know if I care. The comfort that I receive from Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Katsuya feels empty and false. Nothing is left for me. I guess this is what Seto must have felt like, to be driven that far, to have nothihg left, I was nothing, and just wish that it would all end. There is nothing left in this world for me.

* * *

**A/N2:** I apologize if he was OOC, but this is in response to Chapter One, and I have always viewed Mokuba as a bit of a dark and mature child. I also apologize for it being short, but inspiration is slow and short in coming. There will be more chapters in the future, after I update Sailor Suit Seductresses *sigh.* Please review, it gets me writing more quickly and it is the reason I write these stories! Thanks!


	3. Yami Yugi: The Taste Of Failure

**A/N:** Wow, I guess all of these are gonna be kind of short. I don't think I mentioned this yet, but these vignettes takes place sometime after Duelist Kingdom, but before Battle City and the discovery of Yami's identity as a pharaoh. So Kaiba's still a big prick and Yami is still struggling with malice that built u in his soul while trapped in the millennium puzzle. So my readers, this chapter is Yami Yugi's out look on the whole affair, which was sort of a breath of fresh air for me to write. He is one of my favorite characters of YGO, along with Seto of course, due to his complex character. I hope I did him justice, but that's up to you lovely reviewers to decided. Speaking of which, thank you so, so, so much Seto K4iba1 and Chaos2Rapture for reviewing, you guys are why I update. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would love to, but sadly I don't, own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Kaiba Seto. A man whom I use to despise, for his cruel and unruly behavior, but now only sadness comes to thought when his name is mentioned. I first met the man under circumstances that were... harsh for my aibou, circumstances that Seto had caused. However, when I looked at Seto, scouring his eyes for signs of true malice and sadism, I found only despair and… insanity.

I was shocked to find this; and after my triumph over him I found it suitable to help him in a fashion that was a punishment and a gift. I gave him the opportunity to repair his broken mind and resolve his state of mentality.

When I met him a second time I saw an arrogant, selfish man who did not care for others, excluding his hidden affection for his young brother, Mokuba. Despite my attempt to help him, his heart showed no signs of repair. I was confused and undermined, doubtful of my own powers. Shocked, I observed his cruel treatment of my hikari and his friends, unchanged. So once again I gazed into his ice colored eyes and to my incredulity, I saw not what I had seen before, but something else. Longing. His eyes were dark and shallow, but still piercing, still cold, but now instead of clouded with anger and fanatical notions they were lidded sapphire pools of despair. Then I too experienced longing, a longing to fix the damage upon him I felt that I had done. I had cured his mind of insanity and malice, leaving it upon to the emotions he trying so desperately hard to block with his rage.

So now, as my aibou cries, the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks I feel the same despair as Seto did. I could not save him. Some part of me, deep buried within my soul, my own madness and darkness kept me from trying harder to stop his pain. But I could not. And so the dragon fell, his wings torn and bloodied by his own hand, his rage replaced with the pain he kept under tight lock and key, broken by his banishment to the shadow realm to collect the shattered pieces of his soul. His soul however, after his tedious work of picking up the pieces was raw and full of unbridled sorrow, forcing him to find and answer to his depression, the only answer to his despair was to cut the fog of sorrow with the well sharpened blade of a simple pocket knife. I ruined and failed him with one unintentional blow.

No matter what my intention, goodwill or not, failure is flavor I never wish to taste upon my tongue again.

* * *

**A/N2:** Never say never! Yup, that ending was cheesy. Well whatever. I hope you enjoyed, and whether you did or not, please review! Constructive criticism is wonderful! Please let me know if I did Yami justice, and if I didn't, how I should! Also, if anyone has any preferences on who's reaction I do next, please let me know in a review! I've set up a poll on my profile, so please go check it out and vote or leave me a review! Thanks alot guys! Review!


End file.
